


先性后爱

by AdamYoung



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamYoung/pseuds/AdamYoung
Summary: 二公造型设定：极道组长儿子x夜店小精灵
Relationships: 鶴房汐恩/北川玲叶, 鹤房汐恩/北川玲叶
Kudos: 8





	先性后爱

夜幕降临，繁华的都市又是一片灯红酒绿。鹤房带着几个小弟走在喧闹的街道上。鹤房的父亲是当地有名的极道组长，这条街是鹤房家的管辖区。身为长子的他也经常被父亲命令带人来这里走动，以便日后继承组长的位置。  
鹤房并不喜欢这个地方。或许是因为从小就被教育要继承家业，鹤房对嘈杂的世俗地带有些抵触，尤其是他管辖的这条街，是当地最繁华的街道，很多知名的酒吧和风俗店都在这里。  
虽然不愿意，但鹤房还是随便进入了一家酒吧，他点了一杯烈酒，坐在卡座漫无目的地观察室内的人。穿着露脐装超短裤的女人比比皆是，她们端着酒杯神气地走来走去，随便一个暗示就把一些男人迷得神魂颠倒，可惜他3完全不吃这一款。真可悲啊，这些陷于七情六欲的世俗之人，鹤房这样想。  
他的视线就这样游离着，随后锁定在一位身材高挑的少年身上。少年身着红色短款外套，内衬是亮眼的绿色，衬衣的下摆半掩在裤子里。下身的破洞裤露出膝盖出白皙的皮肤，紧身的款式勾勒出他细长的双腿和小巧的臀部。这身装束虽并不暴露，但在鹤房眼中却略显色情。  
鹤房对这种张扬的装束有些抵触，但他不得不承认，这个人穿的很好看。他的目光不由得跟随少年的身影，只见他靠在吧台上，手里端着刚点的酒，和鹤房是同一款。看来酒量不错，鹤房觉得自己小看了他。果然，很快就有人跟少年搭讪，不过是男人。那个男人鹤房见过，他经常活动在这一带，私下做一些药品的勾当，是个危险人物。  
两个人没聊两句，那个男人便开始动手动脚，时不时搂搂男孩的肩和腰，男孩也不做反抗，鹤房看得有些烦躁。然后他看到两人站了起来，男人搂着少年的腰向盥洗室走去。想也不用想，他们应该是要去做那种事吧，鹤房强迫自己转移注意，不去关心那个浪荡的男孩。可刚过去几分钟，鹤房却觉得像过去了几个小时，他再也坐不住了，假装去盥洗室上厕所。刚走进去就如预想的一样，隔间里传来轻微的喘息声，伴随着啧啧的水声。他们在接吻，鹤房意识到这一点，心中产生了一种陌生的情绪，他嫉妒了。他想转身离开，但就是挪不开脚步，他以担心男孩的安全为由犹豫着要不要制止他们。隔间里越发粗重的喘息声让鹤房焦躁不已，少年还时不时发出好听的呻吟。就在鹤房终于忍不住准备敲门制止时，隔间里突然安静下来，然后门开了。  
看到门外的鹤房时男孩神情有些紧张，他手中拿着的钱包还没来得及收起来，被鹤房一眼看到。男孩想装作无事发生越过鹤房，却被拦住了。  
“鹤房汐恩。”  
“藤野……玲叶。”北川玲叶疑惑地看了眼这个自报姓名的怪人，心虚地说出编造的假名。  
鹤房朝隔间里瞄了一眼，发现那个男人被放倒在马桶上昏睡了过去，他不禁好奇这个叫藤野玲叶的男孩是什么人物，事情变得越来越有意思了。  
“钓男人然后拿走他们的钱包？主意不错，可惜被我抓到了。”鹤房一脸得意，“你给他下了安眠药吧。这个人可是个药贩，小心惹上麻烦。”  
“没关系，我不会在同一个地方出现第二次的，”玲叶一副轻描淡写的样子，“你是什么人，怎么会知道这些？”  
“我是警察。”鹤房不好说出自己的职业，灵机一动编了个谎。气氛一瞬间僵住了，随后玲叶自然地将钱包揣进口袋里，凑近鹤房的耳边带着几分挑逗的语气，“那么，警察先生要抓我吗？”  
“看你表现了。”对方真的相信了自己是警察，鹤房窃喜，决定好好利用一下“职务”之便。

鹤房第一次理解坠入世俗的快感。他从没想过自己会在酒吧盥洗室的隔间里亲吻一个男人。当对方主动勾住自己的脖子索吻时，他的性欲瞬间被唤醒了。鹤房将比自己小一圈的玲叶压在隔间的门板上，含住他的双唇与他交换唾液，勾起他的小舌反复挑逗，玲叶也努力的回应着他。鹤房早已饥渴难耐，但碍于玲叶看起来游刃有余，他只得尽量故作镇定，不想表现的像个毛头小子。一吻过后，鹤房将手摸向玲叶的腰身，撩起他的衣服。漂亮的锁骨和胸前淡粉色的小点吸引了他的注意。玲叶的乳头是微微凹陷的，鹤房觉得致命的可爱。  
注意到鹤房的视线，玲叶有些难为情，“盯着我干嘛，很奇怪吗？”  
“不，很漂亮，”从来没人用这种高傲的语气对鹤房说话，不过这种情形之下他并不在意，“刚刚那人没碰这里吗？”鹤房坏心眼地揉捏玲叶一边的乳头，感到它在手中慢慢变硬挺立起来。  
“当然……没有……”玲叶的声音随快感颤抖着，胸部随鹤房拉扯的动作挺起，两边不一会就都涨红着突了出来。  
“那这里呢？”鹤房隔着裤子抚摸玲叶小巧的臀部。  
“只接了吻他就睡过去了，希望你别像他一样不中用啊，警察先生。”玲叶还在不甘示弱地向他挑衅。鹤房像是被他打开了开关，粗鲁地将人抵在门上亲吻，一边用手褪下玲叶的裤子，“我中不中用试试不就知道了？”  
鹤房的手握住他的分身律动起来，玲叶的身体也随着他手中的动作挺动。手中的玉茎渐渐因快感硬挺起来，顶端吐出了一些晶莹的液体。  
玲叶的裤子随两人的动作渐渐滑落至膝弯。大面积裸露在空气中的玲叶有些羞耻感，他也开始解鹤房的衣扣。刚解开领口的两颗，就看到了鹤房脖子上的项链，他一眼认出这是这一带黑道的标志。  
鹤房感到怀中的人有一瞬间的分神，然后突然挣扎起来。鹤房不明所以，在玲叶反抗成功之前，他用一只手将对方的双手固定在头顶上方。  
“你是极道的，为什么骗我？”玲叶眼神中有些愠怒。  
“我没想骗你。”  
“请放开我，我不想和极道的人扯上关系。”玲叶用尽力气挣脱了鹤房的束缚，提起裤子刚要开门逃走，就听到外面有人进来。  
“老大，你在吗？”是鹤房的小弟。  
鹤房趁机将玲叶的手反钳在身后压在门上，玲叶想呼救，被鹤房捂住了嘴。  
“我没事，你们在外面等吧。”  
小弟被打发走后，鹤房的手又从后面环住了玲叶，握住了他的分身。  
“不想受伤就老老实实的。”这次鹤房的语气让玲叶不敢再反抗。他趴在门上默默地承受着鹤房的撸动，被玩弄过的乳尖贴上冰凉的门，双重的刺激下玲叶很快就破功了。鹤房带着手上的精液向玲叶的后穴探去。  
指尖探入的一瞬间，玲叶发出一声闷哼，呼吸也加重了。鹤房感到玲叶的身体很僵硬，温暖的小穴将他的手指包裹的很紧。看来这个人也不像阅人无数啊，鹤房不由得有些得意。他的手指探索着玲叶的体内，按压到一个点时，玲叶突然供起了腰，一声甜腻的呻吟从嘴边溢出。这一声叫的鹤房更加燥热，他更加卖力地扩张着玲叶的小穴，终于差不多可以容纳他的大小了。  
感觉到鹤房把性器抵在自己的穴口，玲叶咬着自己的小臂想忍住声音。预期中的疼痛并没有袭来，反而是脖子上多了一串温热的东西，是鹤房的项链。  
“痛的话就咬这个。”鹤房将吊坠塞到玲叶嘴边，又吻了吻他的后颈。这个安抚的举动对玲叶很受用，僵硬的身体渐渐放松下来。鹤房的性器慢慢挺进他的体内，这个尺寸让玲叶觉得自己要被涨满了。胀痛感使他呼吸粗重，口中紧紧叼着鹤房的项链，津液顺着项链低落下来。仿佛是看出了玲叶的痛苦，鹤房停止了进入，轻轻撸动起玲叶的前身。  
玲叶的身体渐渐适应了后穴中的巨物，痛感又被快感取代。就在这时，门外有传来脚步声，玲叶顿时紧张起来，鹤房加快手中的速度，猛地挺到玲叶的最深处。玲叶的头高高仰起，几乎又要释放。  
“会被人听到让你更兴奋了吗？”鹤房感到玲叶的身体更敏感了，随着自己的挺动微微颤抖，微微拔出时腰会胯下去，仿佛在迎接他更大力的操干。鹤房双手握住玲叶的细腰，狠狠地向最深处挺动，每一次都几乎全部拔出再一插到底，玲叶感觉自己几乎要被钉在门上。绝顶的快感让他眼角不自觉地涌出泪水，他拼命咬住项链才得以吞下自己甜腻的呻吟。  
不知过了多久，他已经快站不稳了，前端射不出东西来，鹤房捞住他的腰加速抽动了几下，终于滚烫的精液射入了他的体内。鹤房扶住高潮后失神的玲叶，用纸巾擦拭了他的身体，直接将人打横抱了出去。门口等候他的小弟看到大哥怀里的人面面相觑，鹤房也不理会，直接把人塞进车里。看着昏睡过去的玲叶，鹤房嘴角上扬：“带上我的项链就是我的人，以后再也别想浪了。”


End file.
